Tamaki's Realization
by FairyFluff
Summary: This is the story of what would've happened if Haruhi had never said that Tamaki was like her father in some ways in the TV series, but, like every interesting story, it has a twist i don't think you'll see coming.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, though I'm not sure who does… I don't. I don't claim to either. I only own the plotline of this particular fanfiction, not the shows I based them off of, or that they follow.

Backstory: This story picks up right after Kasanoda confronts Tamaki about not being Haruhi's father in the show, so if it helps please rewatch the show up to the first line of this fanfiction and then stop it, because this is what would've happened if Haruhi had never commented on the fight going on behind her as she's talking to the mobson.

Tamaki's Realization

"Supposing I'm not my Haruhi's Daddy….. how is it that I find her so utterly adorable?" Tamaki asked, curled in a ball in a corner from Kasanoda's comment.

"We don't have to suppose it, boss." Hikaru said, unsure of how he should feel, but clearly amused because Tamaki really was THAT stupid. "Besides, look at all the other signs."

"Right, what about wanting to make Haruhi your wife one day?" Kyoya pointed out, more expressionless then ever.

"I know, Daddy's don't usually want to marry their little girls once they're all grown up, do they?" Tamaki muttered in response.

"What about keeping her from kissing anyone?" teased Kaoru.

"I just want to preserve those precious lips…." He said, eyes widening.

"'Preserve', that's an interesting choice of words, boss. You think everything's perfect just as it is."

"What do you mean, Kaoru?!" Tamaki shrieked.

"Well…." his twin continued, "This whole family setting, for example, you think it would be great to have it forever."

"Is there something WRONG with that?" Tamaki asked, beginning to retreat to his corner of mushrooms.

"Mm…. No, not necessarily. Though some might say you need to come back to reality." Kyoya said, causing Tamaki to shrink back further into his corner.

"Oh." Tamaki responded sulkily.

"Hey!" Honey interjected, oblivious to the situation at hand, "In our 'family', if Tamaki's the Daddy, and Kyoya's the Mommy, then what's everyone else, are we brothers?" he was careful not to say "brothers and sisters" because guests were in the room, and nobody wanted Haruhi's secret getting out. Honey shoved yet another forkful of strawberry shortcake into his mouth as Kyoya sighed at being called "Mommy", and Tamaki happily said, "Hm… you know, Honey-sempi, I don't know. I'll have to consider that…"

"Why did you ask him that?" asked Kaoru, the twins suddenly popping up at Honey and Mori's table.

"Yeah, last time he said something like that we were marked as the homosexual supporting cast. Which, by the way, we aren't." Hikaru finished.

"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't anything bad." Honey said defensively. The twins looked from Honey and Mori to each other and back, confused.

"Like what?" they asked, leaning on the table.

"The psychotic Aunt." He said, with a serious expression that would've looked more at home on Kyoya, and the twins burst out laughing at the mental image.

"What are you laughing about???" Honey asked, looking like he was about ready to burst into tears.

"They're picturing you in a dress." Mori replied, hiding his small chuckle.

"As he's freaking out on Tamaki for breathing _his_ air." Kaoru said, laughing harder, as was his twin.

"That would be pretty funny." Honinozuka said, laughing at himself.

"Say, Tamaki?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever thought of how alike you and Haruhi are?" asked Kyoya.

"How do you mean?"

"You both love the Host Club, you've both lost someone close to you, and you're both oblivious of the fact that you both need to face your feelings."

"What feelings?" the blonde asked, clueless as ever.

"Well, if I told you this wouldn't be any fun." Kyoya replied mysteriously.

"Um…. What?" Tamaki asked.

"Never mind, you'll figure it out eventually, I just hope you're not too late." He said, chuckling as he walked away.

"Hm…. Welcome ladies, to the Ouran High School Host Club!" Tamaki said, pulling three roses out of thin air, one for each of the girls that came through the door. They all accepted and moved on to their individual appointments.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**THE HOST CLUB IS…. CLOSED FOR THE DAY.**

"What's the matter, Kyoya?" asked Tamaki.

"The budget. The numbers are spinning out of control and if I can't fix them by Monday, if we keep going at this rate, the Host Club will have to shut down due to… bankruptcy." Kyoya knew he'd have to bow out of the Host Club early if that were the case, to save his reputation if nothing else. Besides, what would his father say about him asking for the business after driving a simple club into the ground, even with Tamaki's impossible ideas? But, he didn't want to worry his friends, or, worse, lose them altogether if there was still a possibility that the budget could be fixed. The "budget" was their income from the previous month, minus a thousand yen to keep for emergencies, such as when Haruhi broke the vase that stuck her in the Host Club.

"Well, why don't you ask the Math Club for help? I know they've been looking for a project." Tamaki suggested.

"Because I'm Kyoya Ohtori and I don't need help from any Math club, especially one who can't think of a more creative name then that." He swiftly replied, his pride shining brighter then his glasses.

"Whatever you think, Kyoya." Tamaki said, leaving to play the piano. He was clearly not very pained because Kyoya didn't trust the Math club with their finances. When Tamaki was this passive it meant one thing – he was up to something. Kyoya swiftly shut his laptop, and walked over to Haruhi, who had just escaped another tea party with Honey due to Kyoya pulling her aside.

"Kyo-chan, did you want to have some cake with us, too?"

"Actually, I need to speak with Haruhi for a moment, but…. thank you for offering."

"Oh.. well, hurry back for the main course!" Honey-sempi said, turning to go sit down, his expression changing from rejection to happiness as he did so.

"The main course???" Haruhi muttered as she was dragged off by Kyoya.

"Haruhi, I may need your help."

"Why me?" she asked, as they exited through the door and around the corner.

"Well, I think Tamaki's up to something."

"Big deal, when isn't the King up to something?" she asked, sarcastically.

Back in Music Room #3….

"Where did Haruhi go?" asked Tamaki, lifting up the piano's lid, followed by the couch.

"We don't know, boss, we just got back." Hikaru said.

"From where? HARUHI!!!" asked Tamaki, popping up from underneath Honinozuka's table.

"Our room." Kaoru responded.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY LITTLE GIRL?!?!?!?!?! HARUHI!!!!!" he screamed at the Hiitachiin twins.

"'Your little girl'? I thought we discussed this boss." Hikaru said. "Haruhi's not your little girl, she's just your friend."

"You still didn't answer me! How dare you hurt her?!" he brought his tone near to a growl, catching Mori's attention immediately and making Honey drop his fork. Immediately, they both jumped in between the Hiitachiins' and the raging Host Club King.

"We haven't touched her, boss." They said, simultaneously.

"Really?" he asked, still very skeptical.

"Is this all about Haru-chan?"

"Yes…" said Tamaki.

"She went to go talk to Kyoya, I'm not sure about what." Honey informed him.

"That's because it's none of our business, Honinozuka." Mori said. At this, Tamaki took off running toward the door, but Mori caught him by his shoulder.

"Don't do that again, or we might actually hurt you next time by accident. Got it?"

"Yes. Thank you." Tamaki said and took off for the door, screaming. "HARUHI!!! WHAT DID KYOYA DO WITH **_SLAM**_ MY HARUHI?!?!?!?!?!"

Back outside….

"This time it's about keeping the Host Club running, I think he wants to go to the Math Club for help, but I don't and if he goes against me it won't matter what anyone does, because I won't give him the budget numbers, and the club will die anyway."

"So…. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to find out if he plans on going against me."

"I don't think so. And since when do you like this club?"

"Oh, I think so. Otherwise, I'll make you a permanent member of the Host Club and you know how Tamaki and the twins would LOVE that. Having someone to torture on a daily basis – forever." He replied, ignoring her first question.

"Why would they need me? They already have you." Haruhi retorted, he was leaning over her, blocking her every exit now.

"But I'm just like them." Kyoya explained, leaning in closer to her ear. "Possibly inheriting one of Japan's top business', rich.... and male."

"---MY HARUHI?! HARUHI!!!" they heard Tamaki screaming from around the corner.

"Well?" Kyoya asked.

"Uh…." More quickly then Haruhi would've thought possible, Kyoya backed away from her and pulled her so that it look as if they had just come around the corner, and they were walking innocently back to the music room, so that nobody would suspect him of blackmailing her in the least, and he let go of her hand just in time for Tamaki to dart around the corner and knock her over with an excruciatingly tight bear hug and a cry of "HARUHI!!!!! I FOUND YOU!!!!"

"Um…. Yeah, you did – ow, what was that?"

"Tamaki, I think you drove her into the steps."

"Oh, no, Haruhi!!! Are you okay?"

"Please, Tamaki, stop. Kyoya, can you take a look at my head?"

"Um…. Of course." He responded, confused why she trusted him again so fast after he had just blackmailed her not even two minutes ago.

"What's wrong? Is it a concussion? It's a concussion, isn't it?! I'm so sorry, Haruhi! I never wanted to hurt you!!!!" Tamaki said hurriedly.

"Well, there's no blood, but you'll have a migraine for while." Kyoya said, laughing a little at Tamaki.

"So I feel, hey, what's so funny?" asked Haruhi.

"He's hysterical, and you're both still clueless. I really feel bad for you guys sometimes." Kyoya said. Haruhi and Tamaki exchanged glances, though Tamaki was still in panic mode, so it was barely noticeable.

"So, what were you talking to Haruhi about anyway?" Tamaki asked.

"Nothing much, ideas for the Host club, that kind of thing."

"What did she say?"

"Well, she has an interesting point of view, and she gave me some food for thought."

"That doesn't tell me much." Tamaki muttered.

"I'm still here, you know." Haruhi said, irritated.

"Anyway, we'd better get back, the way I left everyone in there probably thinks we're in London by now." Tamaki said and wrapped an arm around Haruhi's shoulders for what he considered to be necessary support and they headed back to Music Room #3 ahead of Kyoya.

"That idiot." Kyoya muttered, then began to follow the couple away from the staircase.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So…. You think Kyoya has a soft side?"

"And he's finally showing it."

"But why?"

"That's the question."

"I've got it!" Tamaki cried, as he finally stopped pacing.

"Really boss?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes! Haruhi!" he cried, pointing, and causing Kyoya's eyes to slightly widen.

"Huh?" asked the rest of the Host Club, all staring at Tamaki as though he was crazy.

"Why aren't you paying attention? Have you lost all respect for me?!" Tamaki asked, freaking out because he thought she was more interested in twirling a strand of her hair then paying attention to him.

'_Oblivious, as always. I knew it, but…. at least it'll make this more interesting.' _

"Hm? Oh, sorry sempai." Haruhi said.

"Anyway…. Hitachiins, you are the trouble-making cousins, Mori, you are the favorite Grandfather, Honey, you're the overly affectionate Grandmother, and Haruhi YOU are the unique Aunt. I'm so happy I finally figured that out." Tamaki said, grinning.

'_Unique? What does that mean?'_


	2. True Colors

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or any of the characters in it, except Tunare, Akita, & Veronica Naruo [yet to be introduced] in this story, because I made them up. I don't own Mickey Mouse either, or cell phones. I do however, own the plotline to this story & envy the geniuses who thought of the above. On with the story!!!!

Tamaki's Realization, Ch. 2

-True Colors

Haruhi POV

"I'm just like them. Possibly inheriting one of Japan's top businesses, rich, and _male_." Haruhi had replayed that sentence in her mind millions of times. She understood the part about business, that meant he had power, rich, self-explanatory, but male… she knew Kyoya was too smart to sexually harass anyone, and also too popular to need to. So what did he mean? What was he trying to tell her?

"Haruhi?"

"Hm…?" she responded blankly.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine." She said, flashing her brightest smile at her concerned customer, apparently she'd zoned out during a conversation, in front of about eight girls, lucky Kyoya hadn't noticed, otherwise he definitely would've raised her debt… again.

"Are you sure? Because if you're not, you can always come stay with me until you heal…" said Tunare.

"No way! He's totally coming over my house!" Another girl, Akita, interrupted.

"Ladies, Haruhi is fine and she's not going anywhere." Tamaki said, coming up behind Haruhi, and placing his hands on her shoulders, looking a lot like a husband, and if the customers didn't know better they would've thought something along those lines.

"H-Haruhi, are you and Tamaki-sempi _together?_" Akita whispered, but the rest of the Host Club had gone silent at seeing the two girls begin to argue, and so they could hear every word. Okay, so they didn't know any better.

"N-n-no. I mean I wi- wouldn't…" Just then, Haruhi and Kyoya simultaneously burst out laughing, and everyone but Tamaki followed, but Haruhi was faking it, she couldn't get the words out, and she'd felt her face heating up the whole time, in full view of everyone. 'Oh, God, I'm never going to live this down.'

"It's okay, Haruhi. I understand." Tamaki whispered, then left, and all of Haruhi's panic from the past few minutes overflowed in a second, and she cringed and followed Tamaki into the hallway.

Kyoya POV

"H-Haruhi, are you and Tamaki-sempi _together?_" asked a girl with black hair, dark eyes, and a skin tone to match Kyoya.

"N-n-no. I mean I wi- wouldn't…" Haruhi was turning scarlet by now, in another half-second her face matched a fire truck perfectly, and she was tripping over her words so much he just HAD to laugh. 'That was interesting to watch… Phase 1 complete. For Haruhi, anyway.'

"Well, are they?" asked a girl at his table, after they'd both run out into the hallway.

**POWERFUL MOTOR**

"MWAHAHAHAHA HELLO EVERYONE!!!!" Renge appeared atop the giant pedestal, in fake plastic, black glasses, a white top with slightly poofy short sleeves, a black bow tie, and a black and gray skirt, sitting in a school chair, with a copybook and pen. "So, today's question is, ARE HARUHI AND TAMAKI REALLY DATING?! Let's ask their best friends. **Spotlight moving around randomly** HONEY-SEMPI!!! **Spotlight stops on Honey** TELL US! What do you think?" Renge said, suddenly appearing next to Honey-sempi, with a microphone extended toward him.

"Uhm… na-no."

"HE HESITATED!"

"I don't like talk shows."

"Right…. So now we'll move on to MORI-SEMPI!" **Spotlight, microphone, & Renge shift four inches to the right**

"It's true." He said, making all the girls gasp and swoon.

"Confirmed from a best friend, TAMAKI AND HARUHI ARE DATING!!!"

"NO! Not that, I meant he really doesn't like talk shows."

"Hm… ok, so now we move on to THE TWINS!!!!!" **Spotlight, microphone, & Renge fly across room**

"Now, Kaoru, what do you think?"

"Maybe…. Maybe not, you'll have to find out from someone else, right Hikaru?"

"Okay then, Hikaru, there have been rumors of you and Haruhi dating, and of your feelings for her, are they true?"

"Um….I…" the surrounding girls began to lean in closer, and Kyoya began to calculate how many other rumors were flying around the school about the Host Club.

"Hikaru?"

"No comment."

"You have to comment!"

"I have the legal right to refuse to comment."

"How do you know that?"

"Haruhi."

"I think that says it all, folks, so let's move on to…. KYOYA!!!!" **Spotlight, microphone and Renge fly to the front of the room**

"The best friend of Tamaki, I saved the best for last, as usual."

"Ugh… Renge, you can't make me answer anything."

"Interesting you bring that up, because I happen to know something you wouldn't want getting out." Renge brings out a tape from her pocket, dangling it in front of him. The label says "Kyoya & Haruhi alone in hallway", though he doubted Renge knew he was blackmailing her at the time. 'Stalker.'

"Go ahead."

"Now, are they dating?"

"No. However, if they were, it would be strictly between them, so you should all be happy they aren't." Kyoya pointed out. "And you, should be ashamed of yourself spying on people." He finished after she moved the microphone away, taking the tape from her.

"Well, now we know, peoples. Goodbye for now!" Renge said into her mike after she got on top of the pedestal again, laughing manically as she went underground.

'Idiot… although I get the feeling she brought the tape to me on purpose.'

Tamaki POV

"What was _that_? 'I understand', I wish I did." He asked himself, still running from the Host Club, and deciding to hide in a janitor's closet to grow mushrooms. It turned out to be surprisingly tidy for being so small, he noticed when he flicked the lights on before turning them back off. 'Then, again, it's a _janitor's_ closet.'

"Tamaki- sempi?" It was Haruhi's voice, but she still sounded pretty far away. She couldn't find him here, stuffed in a closet! He went to leave while he still could, but the door handle was stuck, and after he let go, it was turning, and Haruhi walked right into him, knocking them both over, because of Tamaki's poor balancing skills. Haruhi landed right on top of him and, because of that, they wound up kissing. Then Haruhi's right leg, the only thing holding the door in place, involuntarily bent, and the door slammed so hard that the lock outside slid across, jolting her back to reality, and she broke the kiss.

"Wow…" Tamaki said, still in la-la land.

"It wasn't on purpose Sempi, and in case you haven't noticed, now we're trapped in here."

"Oh…" he went back to growing mushrooms, faster then he ever had before.

"Hello?! Somebody let us out!!!" Haruhi started screaming.

"Relax, I'll use my cell- whoops…." He said, reaching his hand into a now empty pocket.

"You left it in the Music Room didn't you?"

"Yeah…"

"I guess we'll just have to wait."

"Yup…"

"Is there a light in here?"

"Oh, yeah, it's right…. here." He said, flicking the lights back on, even though he thought better in the dark.

"That's better…"

_Crackle, Pop, Zzzzzt._ And with that, the lights were out again.

"Tamaki, stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Flicking the lights on and off, leave them alone."

"I didn't touch them."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Really?"

"Really. I left them alone."

"Okay, where's the switch?"

"Where are you? I'll show you."

"Follow my voice." Haruhi said.

"You need to keep talking for me to do that, you know." Tamaki pointed out, trying to follow instructions. But he found her in about twenty minutes. (A/N: Sorry 4 popping up in the middle of the story like this, but it's to give you an idea of why it took him so long. Try playing Marco Polo in a pool at like 10:30 at night in August, and you'll get what he was doing. It was REALLY dark.)

"Is that you?" he asked, he'd just felt a hand.

"No, it's Nekozawa. Die, die!" she said in her creepiest voice. "Yes it's me, Tamaki."

"Don't do that! Okay here, it's this way, I think." He said, taking her hand, and going on another twenty minute trek.

"Are you really scared of him?"

"Are you kidding? He's creepier then the Shadow King sometimes." Tamaki said, making Haruhi laugh for real for the first time all day.

"Speaking of him, are you thinking of taking the budget to the Math Club? Just out of curiosity."

"Yes, but I won't do it if he's against it."

"I think he is."

"Hm… okay then, at least I know what to do now."

Hikaru POV

"Where are they?!" he asked his brother frantically.

"I… don't know Hikaru."

"That's not HELPING, Kaoru!"

"I'm sure she's safe, wherever they are…"

"No, hopefully THEY aren't together at all! If they are, I'm going to lose it!"

'You mean you haven't already?' he thought.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!! IF THAT BASTARD DID ANYTHING TO HURT HER I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Hikaru, calm down."

"I CAN'T!!!!!" Hikaru said. '….Because if Haruhi is with Tamaki, then he's probably winning her over right now with that retarded 'princely' act. ARRGHHH!!!!!!'

"Hikaru, I know what you're thinking, it's going to be okay. She's going to come back safe and she's going to come back exactly the same as when she left." Mori interjected.

"What?" Hikaru asked, tilting his head to the side. 'How can you read my mind? And Mori of all people….'

"I know why you're so frantic and what you're afraid will happen. Don't worry, I'm not in your head, I just watch people closely. And sometimes I see Auras." Mori assured him.

"Okay, so you know that I l-lo-"

"Yes."

"Woah…."

"That's one of the reasons why we're so close, I'm a cheery person, so it's a happy picture when he sees my Aura." Honey informed them.

"That's not really it, but almost. Anyway, you have nothing to worry about, okay?"

"Okay…. But if something happens…."

"I know, but do you really think that'd be a smart move?" Mori asked, referring to his martial arts skills.

"Mm… good point."

Kaoru's POV

The look of shock on Kaoru's face was even more so then Hikaru, he'd never seen anyone calm down his brother so fast, and he'd certainly never met this side of Mori, someone who could totally understand everyone he guessed, even them.

"Can we just go find them? I think that would help Hikaru calm down."

"Alright, let's go then." Honey said, excitedly.

Back in the Janitor's Closet….

"Hey… is your head feeling any better from the other day?"

"Oh… when you knocked me over? Yeah, a little. I guess we're even now."

"Haheh… here's the light switch." He said, placing her hand on it, beneath his.

"Oh, you were telling the truth. It doesn't work. Wow, it's really cold in here."

"Yeah, it is cold. Hey, you just reminded me, you never answered me before. _Have_ you lost all respect for me?"

"Well… surprisingly, no." Haruhi said, as they sat down in a corner, and she found a blanket.

"That's nice to know…. Wait, hey!" Tamaki replied, taking some of the blanket, and Haruhi started laughing again.

"So, what does "unique Aunt" mean anyway?" she asked, stretching her legs.

"Oh, that's an easy one, Haruhi. "Unique Aunt" just means that you're Kyoya's sister, and you had the twins with your last husband, which is why they're the cousins, but you didn't love him anymore so you left him after 15 years, but the person you did love was getting married. But they ran away with you on their wedding day, which is why you're still happy all the time." He responded, getting kicked by Haruhi so that he also had to stretch his left leg out.

"Uh………. Okay. But I'm not happy all the time and that's not really unique."

"Okay, why you're happy most of the time, and for the unique part… well…"

"Yes?"

"Um… I…-"

_SLAMM!!!!!!_

"HARUHI!!!!! WE FOUND- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!?!" Hikaru shouted, sounding extremely alarmed by something that neither Tamaki nor Haruhi could see and looking like he was going to kill them both then and there with the rest of the Host Club standing shell-shocked there behind him, and Haruhi swore she saw his eye twitching. It took the pair about ten minutes to catch on to what was horrifying Hikaru so much. It turned out that Tamaki's leg was sticking out from under the blanket and Haruhi was snuggled against him, because she was freezing, so out of instinct Tamaki had put his arm around her shoulders, and she was leaning on his shoulder. However, there was also the fact that there was only one knee where there should've been four, which, frankly, would've made Hikaru's voice sound like Mickey Mouse's if it hadn't been for everything else. Their confused, and later shocked expressions only made things worse.

"WELLL?!?!?!?!?!" Hikaru asked.

Hope you enjoyed!!! Please comment. Constructive criticism's welcome, etc, etc. Sorry it took so long, I went through 2 ½ chapters before I started this one, so I'm halfway through ch. 3. I'll post soon!


	3. The Reaction

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN. COMPRENDE? GOOD NOW LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO FOCUS ON SOMETHING THAT MATTERS LAWYERS!!!! I only own the plot of this story & the OC's that I made (example: Veronica)

A/N: I think that the word "baka" means idiot, not sure though. So forgive me if I just put some really horrible insult in there or something. I wish I spoke Japanese, but I'm not that lucky.

Chapter 3

The Reaction

Haruhi couldn't move if she wanted to, and she wasn't even scared, she was shocked…. And everyone could see it. _'What's wrong with Hikaru?' _

"Hikaru! N-nothing actually….. _happened_." Haruhi said, swallowing hard on the last word, taking in the fact that he would never believe her.

"Save the lame excuses for someone else, for once." He said harshly, slamming his fist against the iron door and running towards the steps, with Kaoru following.

"WAIT! Hikaru, WHERE ARE YOU-" Haruhi screamed, running to the door, finally leaving her position next to Tamaki, but stopping once she saw that he was already long gone.

"Hm.. impressive, he left a dent. A perfect mold, actually." Kyoya noted the dent in the door, getting a horrible glare from Haruhi that he never expected, and as she tried to chase Hikaru she was lifted into midair by Mori, and brought back to the Music Room.

Meanwhile…

'Why?! She lied!…. why? What was that?' Hikaru shouted in his mind as he ran through the endless hallways of Ouran.

"Hikaru!!!"

'Kaoru….no.' Hikaru stopped and turned to face his twin just as he reached a beautiful fountain, just outside the school doors.

"Kaoru, go back to the rest of them, I need a while."

"No, we need to talk. Now. You really scared Haruhi back there, did you even hear what she said as you were running away?"

"I'm sick of people treating me like a kid, like I can't piece things together. I can take care of myself, I'm not an idiot and they should know that…. especially you."

"What does that mean?!"

"It means stop making me think Haruhi gives a damn when she doesn't!!! Stop killing me from the inside out."

"Wow…. If we weren't fighting right now." Kaoru turned his head to look out at the grounds.

"I know." Hikaru said, thinking how much like Tamaki he sounded. "What a baka."

"And I'm not lying Hikaru."

'I know.'

"Yes, you are." Kaoru turned back to his brother with a neutral expression that looked angry the way the sun hit his face.

"Do you want me to give up on you? Because I will, and you know it."

"No you wouldn't."

'…_.I hope.'_

"Really? You know as well as I do that you're going to regret that." Kaoru turned his back on Hikaru and stalked back into the school, leaving Hikaru alone for the first time since he could remember, not that he ever had much he couldn't tell Kaoru, but it was still nice to have some time to himself.

"_OOF!!!_ HEY!!!! WATCH WHERE YOUR-"

"Hikaru."

"Veronica."

Back in Music Room #3….

"Mori, where do you think Hikaru went?" Haruhi asked, sitting down on the sofa furthest away from Tamaki as soon as they were back in the Music Room, Tamaki and Haruhi with hot chocolate (commoner kind, of course) and blankets.

"I don't know. Probably home if he's completely given up."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Wow, you mean you don't know Haru-chan?" Honey-Sempi asked.

"No. Is there something I should know?"

"No. She has to figure it out on her own."

"Ohh…. Nothing Haru-chan!" Honey replied, giving her his sweetest smile.

"Oh, c'mon guys!!! I don't need to figure it out on my own!" Haruhi said, laughing it off as if Mori had just said something extremely stupid and she was being polite.

"I knew you'd try that, but sorry, no luck." Mori said.

'_This is getting annoying already, and I got a vacation!'_ Haruhi thought.

"Kyoya?"

"Hm..?"

"Can I talk to you?" Haruhi asked, dragging him out of the room, and because he was being forced to walk (more like run) backwards, and she had a good grip on his elbow, he nearly dropped his laptop…. Which was worth more then the vase that got her stuck in that position in the first place.

"Is there something I should know about Hikaru?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, because if you tell me, then I'll tell you what I found out about Tamaki and the Math Club."

"I thought blackmailing was MY idea."

"It was, then I stole it." Haruhi grinned proudly, clearly mocking him.

"Alright, I guess, not that it matters much to me anyway."

"Hikaru…. Is a pervert."

"You call that a secret? Seriously, the real thing."

"Can't get anything past you…. Well he likes you, that's all." Kyoya replied, teasing her.

"Okay, now I'm just getting mad. The truth, please."

"That is the truth. Now it's your turn."

"Ugh…. Kaoru!"

"Haruhi! You can't do that! I just- helloooo Kaoru." He finished in a not-so-suave voice.

"Hey…. Anyway, yeah, Haruhi? Did it have something to do with Hikaru, because I'm just not in the mood to talk about him right now."

"Well, it kind of did, but it's only because I think Kyoya's lying about him."

"How could you? Your own Son, Mommy??? What's she been saying, Haruhi?"

_**SLAP** _

"HEY!!!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Tamaki yelled, apparently he'd walked out just as Kyoya swung around, and Kaoru ducked, then started laughing along with Haruhi.

"_He_ said Hikaru has a crush on me, that's all." Kyoya got back a little of his pride when he heard the 'he' instead of 'Mommy' like everyone else was saying.

"Well, you didn't know that?" Kaoru responded.

"Uh…. No."

"He WHAT?!?! Did you hear that?!?! That horrible shady twin of his wants to steal our precious daughter away!!!! He wants us to have no one to take care of us in our old age, and for our family to whither away into nothing!!! OBLIVION!!!!!! Well, no! Daddy forbids it!!!!" Tamaki screamed, going into one of his fits, leaning over Kyoya's shoulder the whole time, and making the temple on his forehead stand out in a way that didn't look safe.

'"_Daddy forbids it"? Yeah, good luck with that.'_ Kaoru thought, knowing he would have to go up against Hikaru worse then ever for THAT to work.

'Okay…. time to process. Kyoya definitely just told me the truth about something when it didn't benefit him much, he could've just done the dirty work himself and watched me squirm. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!?!?!'

"Come on, Tamaki you know what the nurse said about getting worked up like this." Kyoya remembered, dragging him down the hallway by his shirttail.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! DO YOU HEAR ME HARUHI?! THAT SHADY TWIN WON'T GET HIS PAWS ANYWHERE NEAR YOU!!!!" Haruhi just rolled her eyes, though she knew Tamaki couldn't see it.

Back outside….

"Veronica…. Why are you here?"

"I just got accepted to the school, isn't it exciting?"

"Y-yeah." Hikaru fidgeted.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just…. Don't worry about it."

"Hikaru, that's a lie, and we both know it. You're going to have to let me in eventually, especially if we keep meeting like this."

'_You mean if you keep stalking me like this?? No, not really.' _

"Fine, it's just girl problems."

"Yeah, right. Try again, Hikaru."

"I'm serious, this one, she just doesn't understand how much I need her, and I think she's dating one of our friends. I mean, I didn't know until about three minutes ago, but I…."

"Feel like you just got shot?"

"Guess you could say that…." Hikaru replied, knowing she had always had a way with words.

"Where's Kaoru?"

"He's upstairs, Music Room #3."

"You know, the last time I saw him, I knew he didn't care that you were moving, but I did. He never realized how different I was when his back was turned, even though everyone else did. That Sunday, I arrived at the airport two minutes too late to tell him goodbye, or how I felt, or…. anything. Two minutes, if you knew how much that haunted me for all this time, even you would care Hikaru." Veronica said, causing Hikaru's eyes to widen uncharacteristically. As she pushed back her raven hair, Hikaru found that her eyes weren't brimming with tears, she wasn't choked up, and she wasn't angry, but there was instead a sweet smile on her face that said it all. She had loved Kaoru from the start, no matter how withdrawn they had both been at the time, but had that changed?

"Hm, well, would you like to go see him? I mean it must be great practice telling his twin, but maybe you should tell Kaoru."

"Alright, let's go." She said, giggling, and skipping towards the end of the hall like she knew where she was going.

~A few flights of stairs later~

[Pink Background with flowery carnations starts here]

"Hikaru! Promise me you'll never leave my side again. I was so worried." Kaoru began as he caught his brother, one arm around his waist, and the other raising his chin so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Oh, you don't mean that Kaoru." Hikaru said, moving his chin out of his brother's grip, and looking toward the windows.

"Yes, I do. If anything were to happen to you, I-I don't know what I'd do with myself." He replied, placing his now free palm flat against the side of Hikaru's face, and lovingly holding his gaze.

"Oh, Kaoru." He replied with a pained expression, moving closer to his twin.

"Hikaru." Kaoru finished, folding their pose into a tight hug.

"Are you guys finished yet?" Haruhi asked, eyebrow twitching, as her black & white face slid into the shot from the side.

"Why?" Kaoru asked, moving his brother back into their usual pose, each with an arm around the other's neck.

"Are we annoying you?" Hikaru finished.

"More then you know…." Haruhi said, sliding back out of the shot.

"Hahahahahahahaha…….." Veronica remembered the twins' then-quiet demeanor so well that she couldn't help but burst into laughter at the scene in front of her.

"Wha-What was THAT?!?!" she asked, trying to catch her breath as they finally noticed she was there.

"You have a complaint, Miss?" Kaoru asked, helping her up, as she had literally tripped over her own feet, she was laughing so hard.

"Not at all, Kaoru. Except that people usually greet old friends a little more warmly." Veronica smiled.

"Wait…. Jackie?"

"Hardly. Jackie hated me, but then again, maybe I shouldn't have told you that."

"Veronica???" Kaoru asked, hardly believing what was coming out of his mouth.

"Mm-hm. I knew you would get it eventually."

"Woah. You've really…. Um, wait a minute, why are you here?"

"I just got accepted to Ouran! I've always wanted to come here because of its reputation, though of course my family has connections, I wanted to know I could do it on my own."

'_These damn rich…. Wait, what? I think I might actually get along with her.'_

"That's great!" he said, hugging her.

'_I've never seen Kaoru so excited.'_

"Well, it's good to know you're not annoyed that I'll be spending the year here."

"The year? But we have two left."

"Oh, yes." Veronica said, suddenly businesslike. "If I can live up to my parents' standards here at Ouran, I can stay, but if not…. I'm getting transferred to America."

"Oh." The twins said. _'So THAT'S why she's so eager to do everything now.' _

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"Hello? Yes, of course. Goodbye, Father."

_Click._

"You have to go?" Honey asked, clearly upset.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Bye guys." Veronica said, leaving.

"Kaoru, I need to talk to you. Kaoru?" Hikaru found that his twin was pretty much dazed by the visit.

"Yeah?"

"C'mon, let's go home."

"Okay." He said, letting himself be dragged through the Host Club's front door.

"What was wrong with Hikaru?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" announced the King, coming back into the room.

"What is it, Tamaki-Sempi?"

"Well, I can't tell you! And what did I tell you about crossing that line?!" he demands, pulling Haruhi over the cast line that separates them from everyone else.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I worked hard & I think I'm starting to get some real inspiration, so hopefully I'll start getting more comments. Oh, & if you're reading this on FanFiction I did post an apology for taking so long on DeviantArt, but I heard I would get kicked off if I did that on FanFiction, & I didn't want to get kicked off, so I am sorry! If you want to look it up, I use the same screenname on both sites. Anyway, comment please! Ch. 4 & 5 coming soon! Oh, and "soon" actually means "soon" now, not "in a few weeks", if I have anything to say about it (which I do). & could somebody please tell me what Kyoya's family members names are? Thanks! :D

~FairyFluff 


	4. Changes

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN. GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO FOCUS ON SOMETHING THAT MATTERS LAWYERS!!!! I only own the plot of this story & the OC's that I made (example: Veronica). Goudiere IS a real name, though it's used fictitiously here. Thank you to everyone who helped me out with the Ohtori names. =) Hey, here's a trivia question, can anyone guess what character's names made up the Hitachiin's maid's name? I'll give you a hint: The characters aren't the same gender. Finally, thank you so much to all of my patient readers, you guys are AWESOME!

Key: ~ Flashback~

'thought'

"spoken"

authors note!, even though I probably won't have any, if any, of these

Chapter 4 ~ Changes

At the Hitachiin Estate….

"Hikaru, I'm not sure what to say, I mean you're immune but I'm not." Kaoru explained as they worked on homework, which neither of them could focus on.

"That's true, but even still I don't see the appeal." Hikaru replied, leaning on his elbow, and tapping a pencil against his chin.

"What about Haruhi? I mean, she can tell us apart, but aside from that, I don't see what's so different."

"Well, she hasn't fallen for the boss yet, an-"

"Hikaru, we know that's not true." Kaoru said, sounding slightly concerned.

"What do you mean?"

"It was an accident that they wound up in the same, pitch-black supply closet? There are fifty on each floor! And that's the minimum number."

"Uh…. Why do you know that?" Hikaru asked, since that sounded more like Kyoya then Kaoru.

"It was on our quiz when that woman from the School District came in as a substitute one day, remember? And then she screamed about us all getting it wrong for the last fifty minutes of class."

"Oh, yeah…..she was really annoying."

"You're not getting off-topic that easily." Kaoru reminded him of the conversation about Haruhi.

"Well…. I believe it. I mean, sure she might've been following him, you know, to try and cheer him up or something, but I don't think they're dating."

'Liar. You can't even tell your twin the truth, you can't even tell yourself the truth, how can you ever tell her?'

"Alright, fine, be like that and let's just say Haruhi doesn't like him. What else makes her so special and what makes her different from every other girl in that school? BESIDES being in the Host Club."

"Well, she's……..a commoner, she's smart, unique, and beautiful. She's not very girly, and she's not obsessed with frilly, pink dresses and stuff like that, that definitely sets her apart."

"Hikaru, seriously?"

"Fine. I don't know most of the time, but sometimes it just seems like…."

"You're supposed to be together, but Tamaki and Kyoya keep getting in the way?"

"Yeah, that too, but I was gonna say it seems like she's inside my head. When I'm about to say something, half the things I don't get the chance to."

"I understand."

"Veronica?"

"Mmm."

'Um, from his tone of voice, I'll take that as a 'yes'.'

"You know it would help if you were a little more like this around her."

"Like what?"

"Yourself. Like you are in the Host Club, minus the twincest."

"I guess I could try some more."

"But, now that I think of it, do you think the Shadow King's going soft?"

"Why would you think that, Hikaru?"

'Gee, that didn't sound suspicious at ALL.' Both the twins thought.

"Well, you brought up Haruhi, he talks to her a lot, and he really hasn't freaked out all that much lately."

"Maybe, but if he has, you need to watch out for him."

"I know, he's ruthless one second, and going soft the next."

"C'mon, let's go to bed."

Next Day….

_~Ohtori Mansion….~_

~_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Kyoya, come in."

"Yes, Father?"

"Have a seat, I have some business to discuss with you."

'_Business? The last time he wanted to talk business, he nearly ripped my heart out for costing him the Takahoji deal a month ago. Whatever it is, it's bad.' _Kyoya thought.

"Kyoya, what do you think of…."

'_Anyone but Haruhi, anyone but Haruhi, anyonebut Haruhi, anyonebutHaruhi….' _

"Haruhi Fujioka? That…. Honor roll student?"

'_I knew it! I should walk out right now.'_

"Well, she's…. interesting, for a commoner, that much is for sure. Really, unique is the only word that comes to mind, though that's not always a good thing." He said, sitting down in one of his father's leather chairs, and smirking at the thought of the girl.

"That's not always a bad thing."

"Father?"

"It's a very simple idea I have, really. You see, I didn't need to sit here and listen to you lie to me, but I did, because I already knew the truth. So, I only ask that you do what's right, and confess to your feelings for the girl."

"Why?"

"Kyoya, no man can hold his own against fate. Even an Ohtori, like yourself, will eventually fall. So it may as well be into the best situation possible for both of you. Just think about the possibilities, even as I speak you are imagining the sound of children running around the mansion, but you are worried she will ignore you. I know you think she hates you, but she won't. Not after you best Suoh."

"That's a lie and you know it, Yoshio."

"You will not call me by my first name. I'm a more honest man then you can ever hope to be and we all know it, but that's beside the point. Haruhi is a commoner, I'm sure her Father would love to know she will be provided for, since there will come a point where he surely won't be able to do that job himself."

'_Why does he want me to be with her so badly? It wouldn't benefit him in a business deal, or any of us in inheritance; actually, he wouldn't get a single benefit from my marriage to Haruhi…. That's it, isn't it?! He wants to prove to the Takahoji's that we are a responsible, giving, and respectable family, to cover up my flaw. Which must mean they're reconsidering.' _Kyoya thought, tightening his glare at Yoshio all the while.

"All I need you to do is win the heart of this Haruhi Fujioka girl, before that awful Suoh, and we can have it all, then I hand the company over to you, and everybody's happy."

"Everybody but Haruhi, you mean."

"No, including Haruhi, you love her, I can see it, I'm giving you my blessing to try and marry the girl."

"I WON'T DO IT!!!", a fist flew to a table a created a split that only Kyoya could see, but that ran the length of the table, about two seconds later the table collapsed. Honey and Mori would've been proud, had they been there to see it. "I CAN'T DO IT! I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE TO!!! I WILL NOT TORTURE HARUHI FOR A FEW THOUSAND YEN! SHE KNOWS WHAT SHE WANTS AND I WILL NOT TAKE THAT AWAY FROM HER FOR YOUR COMPANY'S GAIN!!!!!"

"SHE DOES NOT KNOW WHAT SHE WANTS, SHE IS ONLY A TEENAGE GIRL, AND YOU WILL WIN HER OR YOU WILL LEAVE ME!"

"Then goodbye."

"WHAT?!" Kyoya's father shouted, apparently all the screaming had affected his hearing as well, as Kyoya could barely hear himself talking.

"GOODBYE!!! I'll be gone by midnight, don't bother walking me out."

"I wasn't going to. You're a damn fool, you know that?! A fool! You don't deserve the Ohtori name, so go die in the streets, or tie yourself tightly to those who will forever be more successful then you. I couldn't care less, but personally…. I hope you burn."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Kyoya's voice was coming out so deep now it was getting raspy, and all he could do was glare, the most malicious Shadow King glare he had ever done, as the next step was choking his father, and he could barely stop himself now.

"Don't concern yourself with people outside your own family." He said, stepping up to Kyoya, as if to accept a challenge.

"I'm not concerned, I just want to make sure I'm here when you fall. It's always sooner then they think, isn't it?"

"Get out…" he growled.

"No one ever suspects when he's about to be driven off a bridge, or nudged off the edge of a building, or, say, drowned." Kyoya returned to a monotone for this, proud he could at least manage that much.

"GET OUT. NOW!!!"

"No."

"KYOYA, I CAN'T STAND YOU! YOU WILL NEVER HAVE MY BUSINESS, AND IT WILL BE YOUR FUNERAL THAT COMES FIRST."

"I wasn't threatening you….Father." Then, out of nowhere, he collapsed into his armchair and swiveled around in a split second. "I know this isn't the man you wanted to be, because you told me we are so alike once, so prove it, let me stay."

"Look at you, groveling to me, to think how broken you must be right now…." He said, smiling, but it was all just for show.

"No. I'm far from broken."

"No, you still cannot stay. Get out RIGHT now."

_SLAM!!!! _

"Akito will replace you!…. Goodbye, Kyoya." Then the man let his first tears in centuries (but only a few) rise to the surface as he finally buried his face in his hands and let his last hope of success fly out the door behind him.

"Well, I did want to make a grand exit…." He said, glancing over his shoulder at the door, now hanging from its hinges. Then he roughly wiped a few tears away from his eyes and got out his cell phone as he considered who he would live with for the next two years, while he completed school. After ten minutes of thinking, Kyoya decided that if he called Tamaki he was going to be forced (somehow) to explain everything he knew, asking Haruhi would make her hate him for burdening her for his own selfish reasons…. well, in his mind anyway.

"Mori and Honey are going away to their tournament this weekend…. And I'm certainly not staying with either of their families." He said, now thinking out loud. The last time he'd visited Mori's father had tried to stab him and Honey's brother had nearly chopped his laptop to pieces. Yasuchika had been in the kitchen at the time, and pretty bored, luckily Kyoya had shown up just in time to save his beloved computer. So he'd decided to call the twins. ~

"What's wrong, Kyoya?" Kyoya had been standing in a corner, staring off into space and clutching his laptop close, which he quickly set down.

Meanwhile at the Hitachiin Estate….

"This offer is outrageous, Yuzuha, you can't be serious."

"Of course I'm serious, the year when I joke with the Goudieres, that will surely be the year of my demise." She said, still smiling politely, as she fidgeted in her beautiful, self-made, black and red dress.

"Yes, well, all the same, I can't accept, this is far to little to ask for exclusive rights to such a beautiful creation, which means you'll want a favor down the road, and I simply have nothing to give." Goudiere replied, sliding the document back across the Hitachiin dining room table.

"If you insist, Adrien, but you know as well as I do that I'm no businesswoman, and I have Kokoro coming to look at some creations after our meeting." Though the woman was not known to be good at business, she could've been if she had tried anymore, just looking at her gave the usually proud, if not egotistical Goudiere the chills during a business meeting, and losing this creation to Kokoro meant the Goudieres (which was actually his brother's business) would be going out of business.

"You're sure you'll need nothing from me later? This is our final contract."

"Positive, I can even lower the price if you would like it."

"No, that's not necessary, it's already far to low. I'll need it to be exclusively mine though."

"I'll need to raise the price then."

"Of course." Mr. Goudiere sighed, with a slight smile.

"So, you'll just need to sign here, and then you can leave, if you like."

"What time is Kokoro coming?"

"He should be here in about an hour."

"Well, I can spare some time if you wouldn't mind the company."

"Not at all, I'll go make us some tea." Yuzuha offered.

"I can help, of course I just learned how not to burn the tea myself…." Mr. Goudiere gave her an odd look.

"No, really, it's okay. It'll only take a minute." Ms. Hitachiin turned away from him to go to the kitchen, laughing as she did.

Back at the Host Club….

"Nothing, Haruhi…. Tamaki's just being extra annoying today, I think he's actually trying." Haruhi raised an eyebrow at this, he looked more tired then usual.

"Maybe you should've skipped out on the Host Club today, you don't look very healthy…. Or awake, or like you want to be here at all really."

"I could say the same for you, not to mention this place couldn't very well get along without me, now could it?" He shot back, thinking she would blush and go do something Hostly because there was nothing else she could've said.

"Yes, but I started off as the "dog", remember? At least you started as a regular member."

"True, I think the twins got a kick out of watching you squirm, though." Kyoya said, making a mental note that she agreed that mostly everyone else there was an idiot.

"I know they did, I mean, look at all those weird things that happened, I knocked over that vase, I became "the dog", you guys found out, I got promoted…. To what I don't know, and I wound up going to all these random places with everybody that I actually enjoy. And now I tell you everything that runs through my mind." She replied, standing next to Kyoya, looking right up at him, as he raised an eyebrow, and glanced at her in his signature way.

"You forgot the most important "weird" thing", he said, turning to look at her now as he was cleaning his glasses. "The fact that you actually bonded with us."

"Sempi, you look…. Different without your glasses on." Haruhi said, her small blush becoming more and more noticeable.

"Why does this surprise you? I mean don't you remember a while back, when-" Kyoya slipped his glasses back on just as he was cut off.

"Kyo-YA!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU about bring that UUPP?!?!" Tamaki shrieked.

"Nothing."

"THAT'S RIGHT! I- whatt? Nothing?" he asked, beginning to melt to the floor…. literally.

"Yes, now please stop yelling, you're distracting the customers." Kyoya replied calmly. Tamaki did as he was told and went back over to his current "princesses".

"But like I was saying, even I don't understand myself all the time." She said with a small smile, her blush gone, walking away to attend to a few girls, and rolling her eyes as soon as her back was turned.

~Well, that left the twins.

"Hello, Kyoya." Hikaru answered. "Why are you calling so late?"

"Hello Kaoru, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, I guess, but you didn't answer me. And this is Hikaru."

"I'll explain it while I ask."

"Um…. okay."

"My father and I had a fight, and I think he disowned me, but he's definitely kicking me out, and by midnight tonight. Could I stay with you guys?"

"Of course, Kyoya." Hikaru said, suppressing a yawn.

"We couldn't have you out on the street!" Kaoru chimed in.

"Thanks, Kaoru, Hikaru, I'll be there, um, soon." he said, suddenly aware that he had no maid or butler to pack his things anymore, and no driver to take him anywhere.

"We'll send a driver to come get you in front of your estate."

"Okay, I'll be ready in twenty minutes." Kyoya said, calling a few servants inside his room to help him pack, and bring down his things, apparently they hadn't heard what had happened in the study, and Yoshio had yet to call it in. Although they weren't technically his help anymore, they didn't know that….yet.

"Bye, Kyoya. See you soon."

"Bye, Hikaru."

Later….

"Thank you, Karuya." Hikaru called after the maid who was taking Kyoya's things up to the guest room as they followed her. "So, this will be your room for however long you're staying. I hope you don't have any problems with it, especially when it comes to the internet and things like that, they don't really get along well with the Estate."

"Oh, well thanks for letting me know, but I can still update things at school or at the Club."

"Right…. Well, see you in a few hours."

"Okay." Kyoya said, yawning as Hikaru and the maid left him on his own with his half-packed luggage, and Hikaru went to his room. "This is going to be a great chance for pictures once I'm unpacked."


	5. Surprises

Diclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran. I only own the plot of this story & the OC's that I made (example: Veronica). Goudiere IS a real name, though it's used fictitiously here.

Nobody guessed the answer to the trivia question! Ok, so here it is again, but you'll have to go back to find the answer. Can anyone guess what character's names made up the Hitachiin's maid's name? I'll give you a hint: The characters aren't the same gender. Finally, thank you so much to all of my patient readers, you guys are AWESOME! And I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of you who have read & commented from day one!

Chapter 5 ~ Surprises

"I love you…. Tamaki."

"I always knew you did, my princess. I love you more then life itself."

"What the HELL?!" Kyoya and Hikaru shouted at the same time.

"You see, ever since that day we disappeared…."

"I can't listen to this!!!!" Hikaru started for the door, but then began to fall to one of his knees (like a proposal position, but he was in pain, you could tell by his face, and the fact that he was slightly shaking) after two steps.

"Haruhi, what happened to you?" Kaoru asked.

"I need this, Hikaru. Someone who will always love me." Haruhi just watched him, but still she came closer, even just a little bit, as he suffered, and it gave him the strength he needed.

"He's a POSER!!!!!" Hikaru yelled standing up again, as Haruhi slapped him across the face. Kaoru grabbed the fists hidden behind his back, as Hikaru was about to charge Tamaki.

"Hikaru, don't." Kaoru said, and Kyoya gave the twins a glance, because even though he was on the other side of the room, he was in full-blown fury by this point.

"I HATE YOU!!! LET GO OF ME, KAORU, I HOPE YOU TWO ARE HAPPY TOGETHER. Because, one day, HE WON'T BE THERE ANYMORE!!!" Haruhi took a half-step back at this, with a defensive look.

"That's a lie, Hikaru."

"NO, no it's not. CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND? HE DOESN'T REALLY LOVE YOU."

"And how do you know that? How do you know what he feels?"

"Because I love you."

"What?"

"I LOVE YOU, HARUHI!"

"Hikaru, wake up! WAKE UP!!!!!"

"Haruhi."

"Hikaru, wake up." Kaoru insisted, shaking him.

"Kaoru, what time is it?" Hikaru's eyes shot open, and he found he was crying in his sleep.

"It's seven, but I think you just woke up the whole Estate." Kaoru said, pulling his brother into a hug.

"Is he okay?" Kyoya said, not bothering to knock.

"He had a nightmare, he's fine. Please tell our head maid, the one you met when you moved in, thanks Kyoya."

"No problem." Kyoya said, closing the door behind him. He hadn't noticed the night before that they shared a room, and definitely not a bed, intriguing to think that whatever they did at the Host Club was anything but an act, well, for the majority.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked, letting his brother go, and sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Haruhi. And Tamaki, and Kyoya, and us. We were all in the Music Room, and it was so bright, but…. she loved him. I started screaming, and I almost hurt someone, but you stopped me. Kyoya, he just stood there. Everyone hated her because she loved him, and then I told her, I screamed it at her."

"I heard you." Kaoru said, smiling softly.

"I don't want to be stuck in love with her, if she's only going to leave me."

"But you wouldn't know either way if she's going to or not."

"You're right."

"Well, we need to get ready for school."

"I told you that you couldn't stand to abandon me."

"That's a lie, Hikaru." Kaoru said coarsely, carelessly, and he only glanced over his shoulder when he went over to his closet, noticing the pain that comment had brought back to Hikaru.

"Haruhi."

"Hikaru, if your nightmare was this bad, maybe you shouldn't go in today."

"No, I have to. I want to make sure you invite Veronica to the Host Club for tomorrow, and what if that MORON decides to make a move on her today? I can't risk it."

"Are you sure you can handle seeing them right now?"

"I could handle Kyoya, couldn't I Kaoru?"

"Alright. But try not to kill him."

"So you HAVE gone crazy." Hikaru teased his twin.

~1/2 hr. later~

"This is a truly amazing design pattern you have set throughout the house, Mrs. Hitachiin." Kyoya complimented (yet AGAIN), as they walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, thank you, but its Miss, actually….em, what should I call you? I mean, since I do business with your father on occasion, it feels weird calling you by your first name."

"You do? So Mom, how does the medical field relate to designing…. At all?" The twins said together.

"Well, there's designing sheets, patient outfits, curtains, rooms, and things like that. Not to mention whenever he needs a new suit, he runs straight to her, right, Ms. Hitachiin? Oh, and you can call me Kyoya, since my father did disown me, so technically, we aren't family anymore."

"Hm?! Oh, yes, of course." She replied a little alarmed that someone she'd never met before knew all this about her.

"Don't worry, I only know this because I keep tabs on my father and the rest of my family as part of my duties to show him I can inherit the business, but I suppose I should stop now."

'_He's reading my MIND now?!' _

"Don't worry, he can't read minds, he's just creepy like that." The twins said. "Watch."

"Kyoya, what'd we do a week ago at our Host Club meeting?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, first I was there typing out some budget documents, then Honey burst into the room, spinning around, saying "CAKE, CAKE….", followed by Mori, who was carrying both of their schoolbags, you two, who had one arm around either side of Haruhi, teasing her as usual, and then came Tamaki, shouting at you "shady twins" to "get your paws off of her". After that we went through the usual procedure of preparing, this time a fiesta theme, and the guests loved it. I took tons of pictures, which are now up for bid on the internet, and Haruhi threatened to get a restraining order on us all until I pointed out that she couldn't because she STILL owes us money. Tamaki had his 'emo moment' and then we all walked out the same way we came in." Kyoya responded quickly.

"Wow. Good memory."

"Yup, imagine our surprise." Hikaru said.

"Okay, breakfast?"

"It's up to you two."

"Um…. sure."

Later at the Host Club….

"This doesn't make ANY SENSE!" Kyoya kicked a chair, which didn't satisfy his need to break something at all, so he threw the closest thing there was.

"Kyooooya, I think, maybe, you should go and-"

"IF YOU SAY 'RELAX'…." Kyoya towered over Tamaki terrifyingly, staring down at him.

"Um…." Tamaki said, quickly slinking away from the scene to grow mushrooms.

"Kyo-chan's really angry, oh, I know!!!!" Honey scampered over to Kyoya with a plate in hand.

"Would you like some chocolate cake, Kyoya?"

"Why. Would I. Want CAKE?!?!"

"Um.. cuz it's YUMMY?" Honey offered.

"Mitskuni, I don't think he wants any." Mori added, shuffling into the picture to escort the small senior away.

"Why do you think nobody here likes cake, Usa-chan?" Honey asked, feeling dejected.

"So I guess the budget's not doing so hot after all, huh, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"Uhm…."

"IT'S NOT EVEN JUST THE BUDGET! IT'S A LOT OF THINGS, BUT IT **IS **MOSTLY ABOUT THINGS LIKE HOW _TAMAKI_ CAN'T STOP PLANNING EVENTS FOR NEXT MONTH! IF WE'RE NOT SHUT DOWN BY THE END OF THE WEEK, WE'LL _**DEFINITELY**_ BE SHUT DOWN BY THE END OF THE MONTH! BUT, NOBODY CARES, NOBODY'S COMING UP WITH IDEAS, OR TRYING TO SOLVE THE BUDGET CRISIS! JUST **ME!!!!**" Kyoya finished his rant breathing heavily, and he looked up, straight at the patch of wall between Haruhi and Hikaru. The determination in his eyes scared Hikaru, yesterday it never would've affected him, but all because of the dream, that look and something _else_, something he couldn't quite put his finger on, disturbed him. Kyoya then turned back to the now empty table and leaned on his elbow, trying to steady himself.

_Tap, Tap, Tap._

The doors flung open and standing there was Kaoru and Veronica.

'_At least he kept his promise.' _Hikaru thought.

"My l-l-l-l…" Kyoya now noticed that the thing he'd thrown across the room had been his laptop, and that it had been crushed even more (if that was possible), after the doors had opened, and rushed over to pick it up.

'Why did I have to explode like that? Why??? I mean, we all know how Haruhi feels, and I've accepted it. Right? So why….'

"Veronica!" Honey said, running over to give her a hug, "I missed you! Nobody else here likes sweets!"

"Nobody? Are you sure about that, Honey-sempi?"

"Mm-hmm." He replied, now looking up at her with sparkly eyes,

"Well, you obviously haven't asked the twins."

"Yeah, he hasn't." Hikaru said.

"It's hurtful being shunned like that." Kaoru finished.

"Right…. Well, they've always had a sweet tooth like you, so I'm sure they'd love the invitation."

"Huh?…. Okay!! And you can come too, Veronica." He said, dragging her over to the table.

"Actually, Honey-sempi, sorry to do this but I need to talk to Haruhi, so I might not be able to make the party." Hikaru interjected, causing everyone but Veronica (their only guest), to fade to black and white in shock, because everyone but her understood what this probably meant.

"Um…. Hikaru, Haruhi's gone." Kaoru pointed out, and all of them turned to find that she'd vanished from her spot.

"And where's Tama-chan?" Honey asked, innocently enough.

'Step Two: Have them sneak away to talk. ~Complete~' Kyoya thought, trashing the remains of his laptop except for its main chip, which he slipped in his pocket.

"Hikaru, where are you going?!" Kaoru shouted after him, as he ran out of the Music Room.

"JUST OUT HERE, where did they go?"

"Ok, why don't you come back with everybody?" Kaoru asked, coming out into the hallway.

"Fine."

Meanwhile, in the library….

"So…. Since when do you randomly stop growing mushrooms to go talk to people?"

"Since we have something important to talk about."

"Look, Tamaki, if it's about the other day, that…. Was an accident."

"You HESITATED!" Tamaki said, well, more like proclaimed.

"Not really…." Haruhi replied glancing at him.

"You get more like Mommy everyday."

"You mean Kyoya?"

'I REALLY hope he means Kyoya.'

"Of course. Anyway, how did we get stuck in there?"

"Hey! THAT was not my fault."

"I'm not blaming anybody. Simply wondering." Tamaki said, noticing a book on the table, entitled "Happily Ever After Fairytales", with a dragon on one side of the cover and a prince on the other.

'Maybe…. Maybe the fates are trying to tell me something! The only way to find out is to read it.'

"Tamaki, what's that?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Why are you changing the subject?" Tamaki said, opening the book to its cover page, which had a picture of a prince and a princess kissing, and with the caption "'True love lasts forever' words of a fairytale in real life.' The last thing he noticed was that the princesses leg was ever-so-slightly lifted up, all this left him pretty speechless.

''Happily Ever After Fairytales'? What are we, four?'

"Right…. So are we going to finish talking or are you going to read all day?" Haruhi asked ten minutes later.

'She likes me, she likes me…. Hm…. I guess I can't use the 'Daddy says NOOO!' thing anymore whenever I get jealous….not that I didn't already know I'm not her Father….'

"Sempi, what're you laughing about?" Haruhi asked, apparently Tamaki hadn't noticed that his reverie of screaming at the twins made him start laughing because of the faces they'd made.

"You're falling for me aren't you?" Tamaki said with a smile.

"WHAT?!" Haruhi asked.

'Where did he get THAT from?!'

"You are! I knew it!"

'Mom…. Are you LISTENING to this guy right now? He's lost his mind!'

"N-No way!" Haruhi said, now thoroughly creeped out & thankful she was walking along the other side of the table.

"Ah, LOVE [cue spinning flowers], it can be scary…" Tamaki grabbed Haruhi around the shoulder as they reached the end of the table and went off on one of his rants, attracting the attention of every girl in the library all the while.

"Scary like…. Nekozawa?"

"….All worth it in the - WHAA?!?!?! Where did that come from?! Tell me you haven't turned against me already!"

"Sempi, look, I think we should just stay friends, now, ok? I'm sorry."

"B-B-B-BUT…." Tamaki looked so dejected that it made every girl there burst into tears…. Except Haruhi, and he began to melt to the ground once more.

"I know what you're doing!" Tamaki said, clearly holding onto the last glimmer of hope that he had.

"What, Sempi?" Haruhi replied, a little afraid of the reply.

"You're playing hard to get, aren't you? You thought I wouldn't figure you out, but I did!" Tamaki said, waggling his finger in her face.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but would you like to come to a séance?"

"Um…. Who are you inviting, Nekozawa?"

"Both of you, of course. We are a Club, as you know, but everyone's gone home for the day and it's gotten boring over there. So, you probably won't get this invitation twice."

"No thanks, but Tamaki can speak for himself I'm sure."

"Well?" he asked, coming closer to the cowering President, who HAD been hiding behind Haruhi, until she let him speak for himself.

"I-I…. I have something important to do back at the Club." Tamaki blurted out. "Sorry."

"Suit yourselves, you don't know what you're missing." Nekozawa called after them as they quickly left the library to get back to the Music Room.

"I'd rather not." Tamaki mumbled.

"You're TERRIFIED of him, aren't you?"

"Of course, why aren't you?!"

"Because he's just a person."

"But he's not normal."

"So? Just because he's different doesn't give you a reason to be afraid of them."

"Y-y-y-yes it does."

"What's the matter with you?"

"L-l-l-ook…" Tamaki stuttered, pointing behind her.

"Hello, would you mind if I walked back with you? You are going back to the Music Room, correct?"

"Sure, but, um, why?" Haruhi said.

"No reason really."

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I have to go home now….." Tamaki said, practically jumping out of the window next to him to get as far away from Nekozawa as fast as possible.

"That was odd…."

"He's weird that way."

Back at the Music Room….

"For you, Chocolate!" Honey said, dishing a huge slice of cake onto Veronica's plate.

"Oh, thank you." Veronica said, with a smile.

"Where are they?" Hikaru asked himself, as he leaned against the doorway.

"Kaoru, I think your brother's a little anxious."

"Hm…. Want to help me cheer him up?"

"How?"

"Haruhi?!"

"Um…. hey."

'Why's he waiting by the door?'

"Where's Tamaki? And why is Nekozawa with you?"

"Oh, well…. I'll explain later, k?"

"Alright."

"Well, goodbye, then Haruhi."

"Uh, bye."

'Awkward, okay then, time to face the music.'

"So?"

"Oh, well, I was talking to Tamaki in the library when Nekozawa showed up, and invited us to a séance. Of course, this really creeped him out, so we left, then Nekozawa showed up again, asking to walk back to the Music Room with us, even though he didn't have a reason, and that sent Tamaki over the edge, so he ran home, and Nekozawa and me walked back here together." Haruhi explained.

'A LIBRARY? Really? All the places and he can't think of a nicer place to confess his love? Hm…. Maybe he didn't. I guess that's possible. Either way, thank you Nekozawa for showing up when you did.' Hikaru thought.

"Sounds a lot more interesting then our usual Thursdays." He said.

"It was, so, what'd I miss back here?"

'Apparently not much if he's hanging out in the hallway.'

"Not much, just a tea and cake party, and…. Mori." Hikaru said, since Mori was just sitting quietly behind Honey, not taking part in any of the 'festivities'.

"Sounds like fun. So, why were you by the doorway? Just curious."

"Hey, curiosity killed the cat. But, if you really have to know…. I was waiting for someone to get here who would make this scene a little less weird." Hikaru whispered the ending in her ear, then pulled away, making her laugh as she glanced over at the rest of them.

"I'm guessing you don't mean Tamaki."

"Has he ever made anything LESS weird by being there?" Hikaru asked, making Haruhi roll her eyes.

* * *

"Kao-chan, look." Honey said, noticing how close the two teens were by the doorway.

"Hm, maybe we won't need a plan after all."

"They're so cutee together." Veronica said.

* * *

"Hikaru, um, they're staring at us."

'Why are they STARING at us?! **Gasp** US!'

"Hm….? Oh, right, well then, would you like to attend the cake & tea party with me?" Hikaru said, returning to his playful self.

"Em…. Sure." Haruhi said giving him a skeptical look.

'JUST GO WITH IT YOU IDIOT!!!!' Haruhi thought to herself, though she had no idea where the thought came from.

"Was that a 'no'?" he asked, glancing up at her, as he had bowed – somewhat – when he asked her.

"I mean, 'Of course, I would, Honey's tea parties are the stuff of legends.'"

"Thank you, Ms. Fujioka." Hikaru said, ending their little show, finally letting her into the Music Room, and walking over to Honey's table with increased confidence.

'I know she wasn't really saying 'yes' to me, but…. I feel like she was.'

"So, Haruhi, what happened to Tamaki?"

"Um…. nothing interesting."

"Hm, well, I actually have to leave early too I suppose to go get a new computer, after all, today is our work day." Kyoya said, "work day" was his original contribution to the Host Club and he was amazed that it held for so long. Every Thursday, the Club members got together and caught up on the work that they missed out on while they entertained their guests every other day of the week (not to mention some weekends).

"Aww, see you later Kyo-chan!" Honey called after him.

"So, Haruhi, what are you up to this weekend?" Veronica asked.

"Not much, just working, what about you?"

"Nothing at all, except for homework."

"Hey, why don't we all spend some time together this weekend? I mean, other then my demonstration in California on Sunday, I don't have anything to do either." Honey added. "What about you two, Kao-chan? Hika-chan?"

"We're free." The twins said glancing from Honey to each other and back.

"Mori?" he asked happily, and Mori-sempi gave an approving grunt.

"Yayy! Now all I have to do is ask Kyo-chan and Tama-chan, and-"

"Um, Honey-sempi…."

"Yes, Haru-chan?"

"I, I heard that they already have something to do together that day. Business stuff."

''Honey-sempi, could you just not invite them? I mean, Tamaki hit on me and it would be awkward because I said 'no', and I don't think Kyoya's really in the mood to go out this weekend.' 'How do you know if you never try?' **adorable smile** There's no way I could've said THAT. Plus, what would everybody else have done?' Haruhi thought, feeling guilty already.

"Oh…. ok, we'll still have fun though, right Haruhi???" Honey asked.

"Uh, yeah, of course we will."

**Stay tuned! More dramatic endings to come!**

**Oh, to all of you AWESOMELY LOVELY commenters & readers out there if you have a hypothesis or an idea you would like to share, please put it in your comment or PM (message) it to me and it might even end up in the story! I'll be doing my best from here on out to reply to all the comments and questions you have for me. Thanks for reading!**

**Luvv you all! 3 **


End file.
